Twisted
by Booklover1800
Summary: A twist on the movie the 'Labyrinth'. Sarah decides to take Toby's place, and her adventure with the Goblin King is quite the tale.
1. Chapter 1

I stood in front of him. Trying to remember the line that always escapes my mind. The line that could defeat him. The line that would save my brother and I from his mind tricks and riddles.

I opened my eyes to look into his mismatched ones, the right one a sparkling deep ocean blue, and the left one a shining chocolate brown. He was pleading for me to do something, I decided to tune into his sweet, melodic voice.

"Fear me, love me, and do whatever I say and I will be your slave." He pleaded with me. I looked up into his magnificent eyes and I saw how vulnerable he was. His emotions were so clear in his eyes. They showed hope, hurt and… love? I turned away from him to try and gather my thoughts.

I then realized all thoughts of defeating the Goblin King flew from my mind. A plan formed in my mind and so I gathered all my courage to turn back around. He was there, holding out the crystal, with a questioning look in his gaze. I took a deep breath, and I swear the world stopped to listen to my words.

"I will take Toby's place, but on one condition." I instructed. The Goblin King looked into my eyes, surprised. He nodded his head, encouraging me to go on.

"Toby must remember me." I whispered. The King's eyes sparkled with joy, while a breathtaking smile came upon his lips. I could see his sharp, fanged like teeth.

"I accept your conditions, Sarah. Why, I will even let Toby visit when he wishes to." He replied. I let out a deep breath. I couldn't help thinking that I got the best part of the deal.

I watched as he then whispered to the now glowing crystal ball before it disappeared. He flicked his wrist and another crystal ball appeared in his hand. He held it out to me, so I walked over and saw Toby sleeping peacefully in his bed. I breathed a sigh of relief and looked back into his wondrous eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

We stood there for who knows how long. Years, days, hours, minutes or a number of seconds could have passed. I didn't care. I was watching him. Wondering if he was the cruel and evil person I imagined him to be. Eventually he looked away and produced another crystal. He then walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me, embracing me in his warmth. I closed my eyes, and I then heard the crystal smash on the ground. A warm summer breeze wrapped around us and then disappeared as quickly as it had come.

I opened my eyes to see that we had been transported to a large dining hall. There was a large dining table running through the middle of the room with beautiful chairs to match it. At the top end of the table was a large, throne like chair. On its left was a chair with more elegance than the other normal ones. But to its right was the grandest chair I have ever seen. It had intricate patterns carved into the shining wood. It had a tiara like pattern just above where the person's head would be. I admired the chair and wished that I would one day be able to sit there.

I tore my eyes away from the beautiful seats and looked around the rest of the room, taking in every detail. The room was decorated with dark blue and silver patterns on a soft and fluffy like material. I looked up and saw massive chandeliers that were indescribably beautiful.

I watched the Goblin King walk to the throne like chair and pull the one to his right and then gesture to me to take a seat. I stared at him with my mouth open at the thought of him allowing me to sit in the masterpiece. He chuckled at my expression and gestured for me to sit in the chair again. I walked over and sat down gracefully in the comfortable chair.

The Goblin King sat down in the throne with a smug smile, obviously happy with himself. He then looked at a door in the wall and clicked his fingers. A little goblin came out and served dinner for us.

"Goblin King, what is for dinner?" I asked, I was curious if they ate Fae food and if I was to eat it also.

"Call me Jareth, my dear. Our meal is spaghetti, a favourite in the Aboveground I have heard. Do you like it?" He asked. I lifted the lid and gasped. A beautiful presentation of spaghetti sat there in front of me. I tasted some and a wonderful explosion of flavours burst in my mouth. I grinned and looked up at the Goblin King, or should I say Jareth…

"It's better then I would have expected from a 5 star restaurant. Thank you Jareth, but I am curious, why do we not eat Fae food?" I queried. He grinned and looked at me.

" My dear, I have fed you human food because only Fae can consume Fae food. There are exceptions, such as certain fruits. For instance, the peach." He answered with an evil grin. I was a little frightened remembering how I had eaten one only hours ago.

" Why did you feed me one? Just for the dream?"

"Not only for the pleasure of the dancing did I give it to you, but also the fact that the peach has the ability to turn the consumer into Fae. So even if you had defeated me, the Underground magic would pull you back here after your transformation."


	3. Chapter 3

I gasped. I'm turning into Fae! I'm going to be immortal! I'm going to have magic! I will be immortal… My friends, Toby, my family, they will die and I will continue living. I won't be able to return Aboveground, and even if I do, after a year, I will be dragged back… Why did I wish Toby away? I wouldn't have gotten into this mess. How long is the transformation? I decided to voice my thoughts.

"How long does the transformation last for?"

"The time it takes is 3 days, but some of the most powerful creatures only take 1 day. You seem to be moving quite fast for a mortal's transformation." He observed. I realized how close we were and so I pulled away abruptly. I tried to fight the blush blooming on my cheeks. I heard a sigh and looked at The Goblin King. He had his head in his hands rubbing his head with a hurt look in his eye. I had the urge to caress his face and tell him that his worries will float away and would never come back. So instead I put my hand over his and gave a little squeeze. He looked up at me surprised. I then saw a glint of hope in his eyes.

"Have you finished?" A small voice asked. I turned around to see a girl around ten years old looking at me curiously. She had bright blue sparkling eyes and long, blonde hair which was in a long plait going down her back. She was quite tall for her age and very slow and graceful with her every move. There was no way she could be human.

"Yes, Felicity, thank you. Sarah, my dear, this is Felicity, a wish-a-way from the elven kingdom." He explained. I looked back at the little beauty and saw small pointed ears poking out of her fair blonde hair.

"I thought you only received humans?" I was still amazed at the fact that elves were real.

"I get wish-a-way's from all sorts of realms. In the Underground, for example, there are four main kingdoms, and then the one that rules over them all. The kingdom that rules everything is called the High kingdom. Ruled by, of course, the High King and Queen."

"The four kingdoms are the Goblins, Giants, Elves and Dwarfs. There are also parts of the underground where other mythical creatures wonder in groups. Those species do not have a large enough population for a king, for instance, the merpeepal and pixies."

"My father currently rules the High Kingdom. I am second inline to inherit the throne. My brother is king of the Giants. He has grown rather fond of the beasts and I wouldn't be surprised if he declined the throne to remain king. I personally think they match his personality, strong, arrogant and selfish, but they are kind if you treat them with respect." He said. I absorbed all this information and thought it through. I decided to store it away in my mind for later and returned my attention back to Jareth. He looked at the wall and i noticed a grandly designed clock sitting there for about a second and then disappear.

"Time to show you your room." He stood up with a grin on his face and held his arms out to me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for all those people who are following my story. I hope you enjoy it and special thanks to Diekochbar, Akiko42 and Eliichen for reviewing:D**


	4. Chapter 4

He held his arms open for me and I gladly walked into them. He wrapped them around me and I felt warm and secure in his arms. I smiled and realized I enjoyed being in the Goblin King's embrace.

I felt the summer breeze twist and wrap around us again, and then disappear just as quick. I felt his arms slowly loosen their hold on me and I looked up into his wondrous eyes. They sparkled in the dim light with a smile to match. I tore my gaze from his face and looked around the candle lit room. Jareth's arms fell to his side and he strode over to the single candle lighting the room and lit several more.

I gasped as I looked around the room. The colours were a dark midnight blue and shining silver, like the dining room. The bed was massive, with a pile of pillows spread across the top. Next to it was a white bedside table with swirling patterns on its draws. On top was an intricate lamp that and a small silver clock. At the centre of the room was a coffee table with three soft looking recliners surrounding it, facing towards the large fireplace, which I noticed Jareth, lighting. I saw three other doors leading out of the room. There were two massive double doors, which I believe led out into the hallway. There was also a pure white door with a white glow coming from below it, which I think led to the bathroom. Then there was the sliding door made of glass, and through it I could see rows and rows of clothes. I turned back to Jareth and saw him sitting in one of the beautiful armchairs. He was looking at me, studying me, yet again. I rolled my eyes and he chuckled.

"Do you like it, Sarah?" he questioned. I took another glance around and nodded my head, smiling.

"It's beautiful, thank you." I replied. He gestured for me to sit into the chair next to him, so I walked over and gracefully sat down into the soft piece of furniture.

"Tomorrow I'd like to take you to the Goblin City and have a look around." He stated. I nodded my head and smiled. I was intrigued by what I would find in a magical land full of mischievous goblins and there King. He clapped his hands together and stood up. He bowed gracefully and said goodbye.

"Goodnight, Jareth." I replied. He gave me a small smile and walked out of the room, mumbling something about sweet dreams. I sighed and walked over to my bed.

_Knock Knock._

_Oh…_

"Come in." I called. A short female dwarf appeared and gave me a friendly smile. She had long black hair and twinkling blue eyes. Her face looked old and worn and you could tell she loved to smile. I gave her a friendly grin back and she curtsied.

"Would you like me to help you get ready for bed my dear?" She asked.

"Oh… no thank you… I'm quite capable of doing it myself." I responded. She nodded her head turned to leave. "W-wait. What is your name?"

"Alicia, my name is Alicia. Call me if you need anything." And with that, she left.

I sat down onto the bed with a _thump_. I looked around the room and saw the wardrobe. I walked over and looked for some pajamas. There was some items that I did not even want to know were there, but I finally found a large shirt and some white silky pants. I put them on and snuggled under the large covers on the bed.

I thought about everything that had happened that day, and eventually those thoughts carried me off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have no idea what happened when I last published it... But I hope that it has worked. Thanks to everyone who is reading 'Twisted' and i love all the reviews i am getting! **

**Thanks,**

**Booklover1800**


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up to the sun shining through the window and cheery chirps of the sweet birds outside. I was going to visit the goblin city! I threw the covers off of me and ran to the wardrobe, deciding on what I would wear for the day. I frowned a little when I saw there wasn't much of a choice of clothing, so I decided on a simple red dress that flowed to my feet with a bit of decoration around my waist.

As I went into the bathroom, I looked in the mirror and gasped. My hair was longer and had a certain glow about it, as did my face. My eyes seemed brighter and my eyelashes were longer and thicker. My ears had a slight point at the tip and my cheekbones were quite defined. I noticed I had grown a few inches taller and couldn't wait to see peoples' reactions. As I admired myself I realised I not only looked different, I also felt extraordinary! A tingling feeling was rushing through my body and I felt like I could do anything! Suddenly I heard a crash on the floor and turned to see Alicia staring at me with her mouth wide open.

"Miss… if I am allowed to say so, you look exquisite!

"Thank you… I guess the peach kicked in, huh?" I responded. She nodded my head and started cleaning up the shattered plate and food on the floor. I looked back in the mirror and thought wow… Wait til Jareth sees me! I giggled and decided to help Alicia to finish up, even if she was a bit disgruntled about it.

After breakfast, I ventured into the Throne Room, to see if I could find Jareth and question him on is whereabouts during the meal. As I entered, the room seemed to freeze. Goblins looked at me shocked and Jareth was speechless. I started laughing at their faces and they all seemed to frown slightly. I guess I hurt their pride. Jareth stood up and I pulled myself back under control. He walked towards me, bowed, then stood back up and smiled.

"It seems the last stage of your transformation is complete, my dear. And I must say, you look enchanting." He complimented. I smiled and thanked him. He offered his arm to me like a gentleman and I placed my hand on top. He led me back through the doors and through the castle, and ended up overlooking the Labyrinth on top of a balcony. I leaned against the railing and sighed.

"I apologize for missing breakfast, Sarah, but there was another wish-a-way to deal with. Unfortunately,

He waved his hands and a small, round table appeared with two chairs and a tray of colourful and strangely shaped foods appeared. He waved his hand for me to sit, then, as gentlemen should, he pushed in my chair for me. He then sat himself down and gave me a gentle smile. He started digging into the food and seemed to be making a large mess.

"The day sound exciting Jareth, and I am glad that the child is now safe. But because I am supposedly now Fae, does that mean I can have some of this food?" I inquired. He looked up and I saw food all around his mouth. I couldn't help but giggle and he gave me a look, then seemed to realise what kind of state his face would have been in and started wiping his mouth frantically.

"Of course you may, puchsdilea is my favourite, give it a try… It's the green spiral thing." He replied, still desperately wiping his mouth. I picked it up and took a bite. Suddenly I was overwhelmed by a mouthful of flavours and excitement. I smiled and finished the piece of deliciousness off. I couldn't describe what it tastes like, because its flavour is out of the mortal world, literally. I looked back up to see the Goblin King eating another puchsdilea and noticed he had missed a spot just on his chin.

"You have a little something…" I pointed to my chin and tapped the spot where I figured it would be, and he gave me a look of perplexity. I sighed and licked my thumb, and then reached over and rubbed at the spot on his chin. I then wiped the rest away with a serviette and smiled as I saw it was all gone. He kept staring at me in shock and then shook his head. When he looked up again our eyes connected and yet again I was lost in time, for it no longer mattered. I saw many emotions in his eyes, yet again the same as when we had eaten that first night. Except there was no hurt. There was hope, love, and amazement? I blushed a little at the realization and picked up another piece of exotic food.

"Thank you, Sarah. I do believe I am full and now we can head to the city," He murmured. He stood and held his arms out to me again. I stood and felt a rush of anticipation of being in his arms again. I walked over and wrapped my arms around his waist as he wrapped his arms around me. "I do quite like this." He the twisting warm breeze wrapped around us again and took us to another magical place, to continue the day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am so sorry for not updating! Life has been super busy and I also apologize for short chapters, but unless you want more updates this is as good as I can do... :) The reason I updated was because I was inspired by an email I received telling me ppl are still reading my story and are reviewing! Thanks all!**

**By the way**...** to everyone**...** you are **special,** and loved, and no one will wish you away!**


End file.
